Seduction
by hitori.no.boku
Summary: Naruto learned a bit more on his trip with Jiraiya than expected. It was all a game. And he never lost.
1. Chapter 1

Seduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Ino would like to.

* * *

><p>The music was pounding in the background as Ino's fingers found the smooth wood of the wall. She leaned heavily against it, her legs unsteady. What the hell had just happened? The redness that had blossomed from her cheeks was slowly receding, but for some damn reason she was still finding it hard to breathe.<p>

She could still feel his fingertips brushing down her side, so soft, so gentle. And she could still feel his lips ghosting over her shoulder, lingering a little longer than they should have… And like he was right behind her now, she could feel his breath on her neck, so damn close…

Fuck. Ino shivered as she regained her bearings, heart thumping rapidly away. She walked to her seat, the blush still burning deep under her cheeks. People passed her, going to their own booths, the shadows of the room melding with small lanterns of light. The music faded in the background as she approached her own table and she unconsciously smoothed down her rumpled dress, heels clicking against the floor as she walked.

It was kunoichi night out. A day for them to relax, rest, rant and party. Hard. And this was their favorite spot, the new and upcoming Burning Lotus. The most premier club, restaurant and bar that Konoha had to offer. Bonus? It was a shinobi exclusive. And my my, had the turn out tonight been wonderful.

_Hands drifting down her stomach…_

Seven pairs of eyes looked up at Ino as she dropped into her seat.

"What took you so long Ino-pig? You said you just had to use the bathroom." Sakura commented, taking a sip of her drink. Ino glared at the pink haired girl, trying to think of a suitable response before she shrugged, her hand snaking out to grab a glass of whatever was on the table. She ignored the pointed looks she was getting from the rest of the booths occupants as she downed the glass, feeling the soft burn of sweet sake down her throat.

"Take it easy there Ino, we just got here, don't try to get drunk too quick!" quipped Tenten as she eyed Ino down another glass.

The woman sitting next to her snorted, "She can take care of herself; she's not a little girl anymore."

Alcohol sloshed around in Anko's glass as she eyed Ino up and down, grinning. "Besides, looks like little Ino-chaaan is a bit flustered, she probably was doing a little more in the bathroom than she was suppo-" A quick, subtle elbow nudged Anko in the ribs, causing her to stop.

"Nai-chan! What the hell?" Anko pouted, hands reaching to tickle her jounin friend. Kurenai, her red eyes dull in the dim light, swatted away the other woman's hands.

"Whatever Ino does in her own time probably pales in comparison to what you do Anko, don't tease her." Kurenai admonished. Anko just crossed her arms and pouted, grabbing another glass and drinking.

Ino internally let out a sigh of relief. No way she'd let them find out what just happened. No way. No fucking way. Sakura would be pissed and Hinata would try to kill her after she'd woken up from her fainting spell. She'd dodged a bullet, she mused, stirring her drink.

"But Anko has a point Ino, what's got you so flustered?" piped Shizune, curiosity piqued as she leaned across the table, a finger brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Goddamit.

_A hand on her hip, a finger running down the front of her dress…_

"N-nothing!" Ino cursed at the stutter in her voice. Honestly, what was she, some teenager? She was a woman dammit. She didn't stutter over some guy. Some drop dead sexy, fucking intoxicating guy.

_Fingers dipping lower, a hand caressing her thigh, lips hovering over her neck…_

She quickly gulped down another drink, courtesy of Yugao. The older woman looked at her, a question on her lips.

"You sure you don't have anything to tell Ino? You wouldn't hold out on us would you?" Her voice was suspicious.

Ino drank another big gulp from her glass, looking at the other women from the corner of her eye. Setting the glass down, she slapped a hand to her forehead and let out a sigh,

Now or never.

"I swear! There is nothing to tell. I'm just not feeling too well." she said. No stutter or inflection in her voice at all. Damn she was good. Sakura gave her a sympathetic look.

"It must be all that time working with your father lately. I can understand that you're tired. It's probably the stress." Sakura commented, looking at Shizune for confirmation. The older woman nodded, voicing the same opinion as Sakura.

'Success!' thought Ino as the rest of the women nodded in understanding. Ino gave a nonchalant shrug, playing with the umbrella embedded in the ice of her drink.

"Gotta make daddy proud you know."

In the corner of the booth, Hinata made a sound of acknowledgement, giving Ino a warm smile. The blonde smiled back. 'Oh if only you knew…'

Yugao excused herself to grab some more drinks and the rest of the women began to chat idly about the latest news, sipping their drinks as they divided their attention between their conversations and their view of the dance floor farther inside the club. Ino zoned out of the conversation, eyes wandering toward the dark room, wondering if she'd catch a glance of long, blonde, spiky locks among the mass of people.

_His body pressed against hers, his eyes looking down, lips so close…_

"So, how's the love life for you girls?" questioned Kurenai, plucking the olive out of her newly arrived drink. Yugao sat next to her, sliding the remaining drinks across the table. All the women reached for theirs.

Hinata eeped and Anko just rolled her eyes. She scoffed, "You know, same shit, different day."

Yugao patter her shoulder in mock sympathy as Anko downed another drink. Kurenai gave an exasperated sigh, turning to the younger girls across from her.

"How about you girls hmm? Anything interesting happening in your lives?" she asked.

Tenten sighed and all at once, all of the girls knew what was coming. They had heard this every other week for the last two months. And now was no different.

"Neji is still acting like we aren't anything. It's starting to frustrate me."

The other women gave Tenten sympathetic looks, launching into advice for the younger girl. Minutes passed and then ten, and then even Ino began offering her own advice, her dilemma forgotten. After a while Tenten had it somewhat sorted out, earning nods of approval from the older jounin and the attention turned.

"How about you Sakura?" Kurenai questioned, noting her silence.

The young medic looked up, surprised. After a moment, she gave a shrug.

"Oh…Well, Naruto-baka-"

She didn't notice Hinata clench the table. Hard.

"-asked me on another date today. I turned him down", she remarked in a 'matter of fact' manner. The other women nodded. Same old news.

Sakura didn't notice Hinata's small sigh of relief or the twitch of Ino's eyebrow. Anko finished her drink, a smirk on her face as she spoke up.

"Speaking of Naruto, I saw that kid earlier. Talk about a stud." Her grin widened.

Hinata blushed.

Sakura gawked.

Ino choked on her drink.

They all turned to stare at her.

"It's nothing, nothing! I'm fine!" Ino gasped, taking another drink, "I'm just surprised you'd say that about Naruto."

Shit that has been close. Sakura gave her a weird look and then turned back to the conversation. Yugao had just finished talking.

"Well, he is pretty good looking… I'll admit that."

Kurenai interjected, "Sure he's good looking, but he's not an Adonis by any means" said the red eyed jounin. Anko snorted, pointing a finger at her friend.

"Ahh shut up Nai-chain, you're taken. You can't give your opinion, seeing as it's biased-"

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"-Plus Ino! Why wouldn't I say that about him? Have any of you even **seen** him? Training with Jiraiya did him good!"

Inwardly, Ino nodded in agreement. Damn right she'd seen him

_Shadows playing across his arms, the shirt clinging tightly to his shoulders…_

Sakura just laughed. "No! Naruto's isn't that good looking! I've seen him and it's not that impressive. Come on, be real about this" she scoffed. Anko just gave Sakura an incredulous look.

"You're kidding me right? Who's hotter than Naruto right now? This kids looks like a young Yondaime. The Yondaime of all people! I'm going to get my hands on that sexy ass of his…"

Hinata turned bright red and Sakura had a look of indignation on her face and launched into an argument with the special jounin. Ino just stared at her drink, musing.

Naruto…

What a guy…

He was the only one that had never looked. Never looked at her. Granted they'd been young… But all the other boys had known she was pretty, even Sasuke when he was still in the village had noticed her. Naruto never had. He'd only had eyes for Sakura. Only Sakura. And never anyone else. She'd seen the looks, even if Sakura didn't. And when he'd come back after three long years, when she and Sakura had saw him at the gate…she still could. Could see the burning, passionate look he would give her pink haired friend. Could see the longing and the desire hidden in his eyes. Could see the lust and the want barely veiled as his gaze would wander over his teammate. And Ino wondered if he was mentally undressing her, if in his mind he was ravaging her…

And looking at Naruto, at how his hair hung barely over his face and how his muscles coiled and bunched beneath his shirt and how his smile was so disarming…she knew what she wanted. That look. On her. All over her.

She'd just wanted to catch his interest. Just wanted him to notice. Just wanted someone like him to notice her…

_Her hands drifted up her long, smooth legs, dress hiking up as she walked toward him... She could see him in the dim light, standing alone, gazing out into grinding, writhing mass of people…_

And he had.

_His eyes wandered, finally spotting her as she walked across the wide dance floor. She saw him look, saw the recognition in his eyes and she ran a hand almost casually down her neck, fingers spreading out as they brushed across her breasts…_

And the image of him, gazing at her in the shadows had made her burn with excitement.

_She could see his eyes trace her form, lingering on her toned legs. She smirked a little and put a little more sway in her hips... His eyes followed…_

She'd relished the feeling, the feeling of his eyes all over her body. And she'd basked in his gaze.

_He'd pushed off the wall, walking toward her. Ino smiled and 'slipped' a bit on the wood floor. Faking a frown, she bent, slowly reaching down to fix a heel, her dress sliding up her legs, barely covering her shapely bottom... She straightened, looking up and she could see him staring… _

And the hungry, lustful look of wanting in his eyes had sparked a fire inside her. She loved it. And she had been determined to have more.

_She made eye contact, coming to stand before him. Ino gave a coy grin._

"_Well hey Uzumaki, good…view?"_

_There was a pause and Ino watched as Naruto blatantly looked her up and down, a smirk forming on his lips. _

"_Very, Ino-chan."_

And there'd been that look in his eyes again. And that burning in her body. And before she knew it, Ino couldn't control herself.

_Her hand pressed against his chest, fingers splaying out against him, forcing him against the wall._

"_Yeah Uzumaki? You enjoying it?"_

She'd just wanted to tease him… Just wanted to make him want it… To look at her again like that…

_Her body was close to his and her hand began to float lower, a finger running ever so slowly down, down, down… Her other hand was raised, tilting his head back and her lips hovered near his neck..._

It was just supposed to be a little game.

_In the roar of the club, Ino couldn't make out Naruto's whisper in her ear. She didn't even have time to fully appreciate the shiver that ran down her spine before a hand touched her shoulder and moved toward her breasts. Ino gasped at the touch…_

_His fingers dipped down below her breasts, lingering on the thin fabric. Ino could feel her nipples harden…could feel his other arm snake around her, touching the small of her back. _

And suddenly their positions had been reversed.

_Ino's head was tilted back and Naruto was standing. Over her. Taller. Engulfing. And she could smell his scent. He was so close…and his lips ghosted across the skin of her shoulder. And with every movement, Ino could feel her heart hammering into her chest. His hand wandered down from her back and inwardly Ino begged him to grab, begged him to run a hand over her firm behind… But he didn't, his hand hovering just barely over the fabric of her dress. And as his lips brushed over her neck, as Ino made a nearly inaudible moan, she swore she could feel him smirk._

Things had changed. And suddenly it seemed like Ino wasn't the one playing a game.

_His hand drifted under her breasts again...and in her mind Ino yelled at him to cup them, to play with them. But he never did. His hand ran down her toned stomach, teasing her, touching her… They lingered on the hem of her dress, threatening to slip under it, threatening to touch her bare upper thighs… He was so close… And the heat that burned in Ino just intensified._

_His mouth moved from her neck, across her jawline, lips barely brushing against them._

_His lips were so close and Ino waited with baited breath. But nothing ever came and Naruto's lips drifted to her ear, his hands slowly leaving Ino's body, the rush of electricity from his body vanishing._

"_Definitely enjoying the view. I'll see you around, Ino-chan", he'd whispered._

And then she'd watched him go, legs shaking and heart thumping against her ribcage. Damn it had been so hard to breathe after that.

Ino stirred her drink, glancing up at the still ensuing argument between the other women.

Naruto.

When did he become…?

Fuck.

How did he…?

Fuck.

Why did he…? Why did she…?

Fuck.

Naruto?

Ino sipped the red drink in front of her, lost in a myriad of thoughts.

Naruto huh…

* * *

><p>From his seat in the corner of the bar, Naruto watched Ino walk shakily back to her booth in the dining area. Taking a sip of his drink his gaze drifted to her swaying hips and down her legs, taking in every inch of her.<p>

Damn. Three years had made Ino amazing he mused. A complete and total bombshell. Perhaps one of the prettiest he'd ever seen and on his trips with Jiraiya, he'd seen a lot of women. Afterall, where else do you go with the most perverted man in the world? Strip clubs. Brothels. Onsens. Bars. Clubs. Anywhere where pretty girls were. Jiraiya needed inspiration after all. And on his trips with the sannin, Naruto had finally come to appreciate the work the man had to put in to write his damn books.

There were so many pretty girls. But the amazing ones were so few and far in between.

And he was almost certain he'd just seen one.

At first he hadn't recognized her. She'd been dressed in her ninja gear earlier that day when he'd met with Sakura, her flak jacket covering her upper body and those legging wraps all over. He'd never seen her dress in civilian clothes. At first he'd just noticed a blonde in a short black dress with long legs walking purposely toward him. Only when he'd seen her smirk, only when she'd bent over, teasing him, that he'd know it was Yamanaka Ino.

He chuckled, putting his drink down on the bar table.

She'd tried to play with him. Tried to tease him and touch him and make him want her... Tried to seduce him…

And it had backfired horribly.

Naruto had learned a few things with Jiraiya. The art of seduction. How to touch…to tease…how to bring someone to their knees with pleasure. At first he'd been forced to do it by Jiraiya and he'd resisted. But the sannin had hammered into his head that seduction, and everything that came in a package with it, were the things that made up shinobi. That was their job. And as an added bonus, he was around beautiful women all the time and as they say, practice makes perfect.

At first he'd been a little surprised that Ino would be so bold, so daring in such a public place. It wasn't something he was used to from Konoha kunoichi, save maybe Anko. But in three years everyone changes. And Ino it seemed was no exception.

He'd seen the way she looked at him earlier that day with Sakura. He could sense the want rolling off her in waves. It had been so obvious.

So he'd turned it on her. Switched their positions. And Ino had melted in his touch. But he knew she wouldn't be content with that. Naruto drank the rest of his glass. Ino would be back for him… A girl like her wouldn't lose. Not like that.

He smiled to himself, turning back to the bar table, the image of a girl in her short black dress burned into his head.

Ino huh…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Just a little idea I had. Something I wanted to make sensual and sexy, yet at the same time a bit teasing. Hopefully I got that across well enough. Something of an experiment to see what I can do with Ino and Naruto (the 2nd best only to Anko and Naruto in my opinion.) Good? Bad? Tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Seduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Ino dreams about it.

Warning: Sexual content.

* * *

><p>She moaned.<p>

Fuck.

His hands roamed over her body, lips nipping at her neck, mouth hovering above her skin. Teasing. Sucking. Her eyes closed, relishing the feeling, soaking in the worship of her body. His mouth was moving down her neck, down her collar bone, down to her breasts. Fingers played across her stomach as his tongue casually swirled over her mounds.

Ino bit her lip.

The warmth that had been brewing below her belly blossomed into fiery desire.

His touch ran up her thighs, circling across her skin and she shivered under him. Her hand snaked to his back, nails digging into his skin as skilled fingers played with her. Eyes opening, she could see his lips, switching from one light brown nipple to another, suckling and lathering them with attention. A hand ghosted across her hip and her breath caught. Fingers grasped her shapely bottom, pulling her closer to a lean and toned body. She could feel his bare length, throbbing and hard, pressed against her leg. She smirked, watching his member throb in anticipation. The smirk melted from her face as he pulled back, mouth leaving the comfort of her breasts and fingers leaving their wet confines.

At the loss of his touch, the desire in her exploded in a haze of carnal lust.

Her mouth leaned up to assault his, fingers darting down to grasp his length. They both met nothing but air. She looked up, surprised etched on her face before a snarl formed on her face. Ino glared at the blond on top of her, a reprimand on her lips.

"Naruto! I'm go-"

All protests died as Naruto's mouth went south and his tongue disappeared into her folds.

"-ooh!"

Ino's fingers latched onto Naruto's hair, gripping tightly as his tongue flickered. Her thighs trembled and her back arched, the feeling of his tongue, rough and wet, driving her crazy. Her eyes rolled up slightly as the blonde nestled between her legs quickened his pace, tongue flicking back and forth, lips nipping.

The lust coursing through her body took over.

She broke their kiss, pushing Naruto onto his back, fingers drifting down to grab his ready length. Her hand pressed against his chest and her legs trembled in eagerness. He was playing with her breast, lips latched onto her sensitive nipple while his hands massaged and worked her other mound. Ino lifted herself up, grip tightening around Naruto and her folds glistened.

"I'm going to take you Naruto. And I'm going to ride you until I can't anymore."

The blonde beneath her just smirked.

Ino readied herself to sink down…

* * *

><p>…And her alarm rang.<p>

Bring~Bring~Bring~Bri!

The clock was swiped from its place on the nightstand.

A pair of light blue eyes snapped open as Ino awoke, a curse already making its way from her lips.

"Fuck."

So close. So damn close. Ino growled, shifting, feeling the heat between her legs and the wetness seeping into her sheets. Rubbing her thighs together Ino propped herself up on her elbows, sliding to the side of her bed. Rolling out in the dim morning light, Ino huffed as she began to pull the sheets off the mattress, careful to avoid touching the wet spots. Pulling the last corner of the sheet off the bed, Ino tossed it into the hamper and stomped rather angrily to her door, wrenching it open and walking down the hallway.

Her footsteps echoed in the silence of the morning.

Clenching a fist, her hand gripped the door knob to the bathroom and she stalked in. Crossing the small space in a few steps, she slid open the glass doors of the shower and grabbed the faucet. Cold water rained down from the shower head and Ino slid the door back in place. Placing her hands against the edge of her sink, she leaned, taking a deep breath and closed her eyes.

This was the third night in a row. The third night she'd had a dream about Uzumaki freaking Naruto. It was driving her insane. Two days later and things were the same. It'd been less than a day when she'd had the first one. She'd gone home on kunoichi night out tired and confused and a complete hot mess. All she could do was think about what had happened all night and all she could do was think about him when she showered and all she could do was think about what they'd said as she slipped under her covers. And then, predictably, all she'd done was dream about Naruto towering over her, lips ghosting across her neck.

From there, things had snowballed. He'd plagued her thoughts the whole next day. The night following had been worse. The day after she'd nearly torn her hair out trying to find him, only to discover he was on a mission. That night she'd dreamed of him again and now she'd changed her sheets for a third time.

Ino pushed off of the sink, noticing the steam begin to form on the clear glass of the shower. Ino quickly stripped down, shorts and tank top coming off as her fingers worked to unclasp her bra. Seconds later, her clothes were tossed haphazardly onto the floor around her, forgotten as she opened the glass door. Shivering as the air touched her skin, Ino slipped into the shower, the feeling of hot water caressing her skin a welcome one.

Body wash was shot into the palms of her hands, bubbly milky color spilling a bit into the water below. Lost in thought she began to lather, fingers drifting across her body, massaging the soap into her skin.

Three nights. And it was this bad. She hadn't seen him since then and she had no idea what she'd do when she did. She'd been outmatched, quite clearly, by Naruto. She'd thought it was going to be easy, that Naruto would just melt from her attentions. Remembering his commanding touch and tone, Ino knew she was very, very wrong. And it had surprised her a bit, knowing that Naruto could play too. And that startling revelation had made Ino realize Naruto had to have learned somewhere, had to have experience. Had to know what he was doing.

And that had prompted a very, very nice dream.

In the heat of the shower, Ino's light blush could be seen very clearly. She sighed, fingers dipping into the valley of her breasts and down her stomach, a soapy trail following close behind. The shower water beat a steady rhythm on her back. Things were bound to get complicated very quick.

Sakura wanted to have a little training session together with whoever was available from their two teams. And Ino knew Naruto was bound to be there. And knowing Naruto was bound to be there had sent a little shiver down her spine. But it had also raised a question in Ino's mind.

How would Naruto act around Ino and Sakura after what had happened? Would he still have eyes for only the pink haired kunoichi, or had his encounter with Ino broadened his perspective? Would he say anything? Had he said anything? Would he do anything?

Her hands dipped down her back and over her firm and smooth behind, rubbing in the bubbly soap. Her head was tilted in concentration as her hands worked.

Question after question rolled around in her head, but perhaps the most important one, the one that surged to the forefront of her thoughts was; how would Sakura feel about this if she found out? Or perhaps, **when** she found out. Ino had no intentions of letting Naruto slip away from her like this. Not after what had happened. Not after he'd made her look like an inexperienced little girl. Not after she'd lost.

Ino absently played with the hair plastered against her wet body, bending over to wash down her long legs. She spread them both apart, careful to wash each and every inch of her firm and toned flesh.

No one had ever done that to her before. Never in her history with boys had anyone been able to turn the tables on her so easily and so damn quickly. He'd made her a quivering mess. Made her a complete wreck for the past two days. Made her look like an inexperienced little girl. And there was no way she'd let that go. No way that she'd let him get away with that.

She straightened up, arms stretching toward the ceiling, turning toward the shower, letting the water run down her front side as she washed away the soap. She crossed her arms, letting the water pool beneath her breasts.

Moments passed as she pondered, steam drifting around her face, becoming thicker. Minutes ticked by and the water pounded her before Ino reached forward and shut it off. Sliding the door open and stepping out of the shower, Ino grabbed a towel, a grin beginning to stretch across her face. Naruto would learn.

She rubbed herself down, the towel catching the moisture off her body and the grin on her face widened second by second. She'd bring him to his knees, make him want it more than he'd ever wanted it before. She'd make him want her more than he'd **ever** wanted Sakura.

Not bothering to even wrap the towel around herself, Ino opened the bathroom door and stepped out of the steamy room into the hallway. Tying her hair into a knot as she walked, she reached her room and dropped the towel unceremoniously to the floor. All of his attention would be on her, her pink haired friend be damned. She'd had her chance and now Naruto was fair game.

Going straight to her drawer and closet, Ino began rummaging through her clothes, thongs, skirts, shorts and dresses tossed behind in her haste. The grin never left her face.

She'd get him back. And he'd beg her for more.

* * *

><p>"Neh, Sakura-chan, I did good huh!" Naruto remarked, a cheeky grin on his face.<p>

The pink haired kunoichi growled from where Naruto's clone was sitting on her.

"Narutooooo! Get off me right now so I can beat you properly damn it!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"And that's the reason I'm not letting you up" he quipped.

In the silence of the training ground, Sakura's increased struggles could be heard quite clearly. Naruto summoned another shadow clone and it too sat on the pink haired kunoichi. And this continued on for minutes, Sakura struggling in vain, threatening to beat Naruto to a pulp and Naruto quietly explaining there was a reason she was still face down against the ground, all the while summoning more clones to do his bidding.

"Damn Naruto, I didn't know you were into the kinky stuff!"

Naruto and Sakura quit bickering and shut their mouths as a voice rang out over the training ground. Two pairs of eyes, one with a glare and one with an amused glint, swiveled to the newcomer.

Dressed in a short skirt with a slit in the side, a tight fitting tank top that hugged her body and absolutely no wrappings, Yamanaka Ino knew she looked good. She took long strides toward the two other shinobi, basking in the pair of eyes she could feel burning into her, taking in her whole body. Naruto certainly didn't bother to hide the hungry gaze that tended to roam, from her eyes down her to long, smooth legs.

Something stirred…

Sakura didn't notice Naruto's gaze, too focused on how Ino's interruption. The glare in her eyes was apparent and she mentally cursed Ino as she saw what the blonde haired girl was wearing.

"What do you want Ino-pig! We're trying to train here, your team already left!" she shouted. The blonde girl neared, looking a bit thoughtful.

"Well, I want to train too. You don't mind that I train with you right…Naruto?"

Sakura opened her mouth to retort but Naruto, snapping his gaze away, responded first.

"It would be a good team exercise."

The clone sitting on Sakura dispelled, leaving the girl speechless for a second. She got to her feet, a surprised look on her face and an incredulous tone seeping into her voice.

"You're kidding right? What could Ino-pig here have to offer to help?"

Naruto merely bend down, saying nothing as he stretched. He began slowly.

"Well, I was thinking we could work on tracking. We do have to get Sasuke back right? You could practice now by tracking me. And to give you more incentive, you can compete against Ino-chan here."

He motioned to the blonde girl, ignoring the look in her eyes, ignoring the lust he could feel rolling off her in waves, ignoring the pure desire he could sense from her body…

Naruto swept his gaze past her, trying not to look. Trying not to see how the swell of her bust was so much more prominent. And how the muscle in her legs rippled as she shifted and how the nape of her neck looked so damn inviting.

"Compete against forehead huh? I think I can do that. Think you can keep up, eh Sakura?"

The pink haired girl just glared at Ino.

"I can do more than keep up Ino-pig" she growled, tightening the gloves on her hands. Naruto glanced between the two of them, reaching into his pocket. His hand fumbled about a bit before he pulled out a small stop watch.

"When this goes off, you can both begin. I'm getting a head start. The boundaries are this training ground and the surrounding forest. Good luck."

With that, he ran into the trees. And as he ran, Ino couldn't help but notice the sheen of sweat against his neck, glistening, or the way his hair framed his angular face, drooping down over his forehead...

And all the while Sakura stared at Ino, suspicion beginning to worm its way into her head, as she wondered what exactly was going on with her blonde haired rival.

* * *

><p>The shadows of the trees played across his face, falling over his eyes and his mouth. In the dark of the forest, Naruto's keen eyes traced the path of one Yamanaka Ino as she made her way deeper into the myriad of trees.<p>

He watched her, noting how lithe she was, how she flowed down the path. How she was so damn graceful. How every inch of her body just…moved. Naruto leaned against a tree, blue eyes running over the blonde's form, taking in the contours of her slim frame. For such a petite girl, one who constantly took care of her figure, Ino had a surprising amount of curve and just the right amount of muscle. Shaking his head, Naruto tore his gaze away for a moment, blinking as a shadow clone exploded far away, telling him that Sakura had gone the opposite direction of Ino in search of him. Good. He'd deal with her later. The almost infinite amount of clones he had at his disposal would keep Sakura busy while he dealt with…this.

Yamanaka Ino.

A complete fucking mystery.

The Ino of old would have never voluntarily come out to train. This Ino had all but insisted that they train together. The Ino of old would have never tried to do what she had done. She would have never come after him, of all people. He'd had no delusions of the chances he'd had with girls and women before he'd left. And now that he'd come back, now that he'd matured and grown with Jiraiya, the one girl he'd never thought would stoop so…low, had.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow as he watched Ino stop and hop down onto the path.

Naruto knew this had to be about that night. This had to be about how he'd completely turned the tables on her. He knew that a girl like Yamanaka wouldn't let something like that slide. He knew that she'd be back to get even with him. She was too proud. Too confident in her own abilities with men.

The blue eyed shinobi watched, pondering Ino's motivations. What was she trying to do? This was hardly the type of place where she'd be able to beat him, much less make him look like a fool. This was something more than that. Naruto hunched forward as Ino scanned the area before leaning against a nearby tree, curious as to what was about to happened.

The blonde watched as she pressed her back against the tree, stretching against the hard bark. And Naruto couldn't help but notice the curve of her neck and how the small beams of light lancing through the trees made it glisten just a bit. He couldn't help but notice the way the shadows played off her bust, accentuating the already generous curves… He couldn't help but notice, as Ino ran a tongue over her lips, how those lips were plump and moist... And Naruto, lost in his thoughts, couldn't help but wonder how those lips would feel all over him…

Ino legs were spread now, hands running down her toned flesh, her back pressed against a tree, arching. Her hands were drifting to her skirt, tugging at the edges of the cloth, slowing slipping it up, showing more of her thighs. And Naruto couldn't help but notice how toned they were. How long. How slender. How perfect.

Her hands moved up her body, so slow, so sensual. And Naruto's eyes followed. They traced the outline of her stomach, drifting up her sides, until they were below the swell of her breasts. He could see her bite her lower lip, could see her tilt her head back as she grabbed her own mounds, touching them, fondling them, squeezing them…

Naruto licked his lips, aware now that there was a growing desire kindling inside him, aware now of how hard she was making him…

And Ino continued. Her fingers played with her nipples as one hand drifted across her neck, a finger slowly dragging down her collar bone... Slowly drifting back down her stomach… Down her skirt… Stopping just short of slipping underneath the flimsy fabric… And Naruto couldn't help but imagine that those were his fingers slipping underneath her skirt...

And Naruto felt like he was being teased… Like this was just a game all over again…

And he was lost. Lost as he watched pure perfection play in front of him. Lost as he watched a complete bombshell. A complete goddess.

And in the back of Naruto's mind, far, far behind the lust and the desire that clouded his head, a little voice asked him if maybe, maybe this was all just a dream…?

And then a pair of arms were snaking over his shoulders, looping around his neck. And then hot breath was brushing over his ear, a moist tongue flicking out on his flesh. And then a voice was talking to him, whispering to him.

"Looks like I got you all hot and flustered and caught you off guard..."

'Genjutsu!' that little voice yelled in the back of his head as he watched the image of Ino in front of him fade away. But the voice didn't register and it was far too late.

"…I win, Naruto."

And then he was spun around and a pair of lips were crashing into his, hunger and passion so apparent. And then hands were trailing down his chest, drifting down, down, down…

And then he was pressed against the ground, a hand running through his hair as another ran down to the waistband of his pants. Her hand slipped beneath the cloth, hovering there as Naruto shivered from the touch…

He returned the favor and his hands found their way under her shirt, gripping, fondling, playing with her breasts through the fabric of her thin bra. She moaned in his mouth, the feeling of his fingers making her whole body tingle, the electricity of his touch mind blowing. His burning touch moved under her skirt, gripping her upper thigh…sliding against her behind…

Ino shuddered as his thumb brushed over her, taking a sharp breath at each soft caress. Her hand inched down his thigh for a second before she could feel the heat pulsing from his length. The blonde girl tenderly gripped it and she could feel the veins throb as she worked her hand up and down…

A twig snapped.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprised and Ino's head whipped to the side.

And there, mouth opened wide in shock, gaping at them, stood Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Well here it is. The second of about maybe three or four parts of this little story. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews from last chapter. I never expected to get such a response from you all over this story. I'm pleasantly surprised to say the least, so thank you once again. That said, what do you think about this chapter? Too much sexy? Not sexy enough? Tell me.

Ninjaedit: Fixed numerous spelling and gramatical errors I hadn't realized I had. It was close to three in the morning when I posted this chapter, so I hope you all cut me so slack.


	3. Chapter 3

Seduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sakura just waits.

* * *

><p>She froze. Shock hit her face like a thunderbolt, flashing through her face and piercing her eyes. Green orbs widened in disbelief.<p>

They were touching. Kissing. Damp lips glistening in the dim light. Teasing. Nipping. Her hand wrapped around him, fingers gripped around his hard length, sliding, pumping. Teeth dragged across skin, long moans draw out, low groans in the relative silence. She heard it all. Watched it all.

'What…'

Her head pounded, thoughts flying, racing through her mind. Her fists clenched, leather gloves lined with creases and her nails dug into the calloused flesh of her palms. She kept watching. Watched their blonde hair glow with the radiance of the sun, watched blue eyes glaze over in pleasure, watch him mouth her name.

Ino.

All around her, time stopped. It slowed, winding down, down, down. Seconds. Moments.

And in the back of her mind, she could hear the stirrings of a voice. At first it was a whisper, just a small voice in the dim recesses of her mind. And it was a voice that was nearly drowned out by the thoughts that rushed through her head. But it grew. It grew to a crescendo, to a shout inside her. And all the thoughts that had once kept it small were pushed aside, leaving only a voice that was yelling what she wanted to **scream**.

'Why her.'

Confusion. It seeped into her mind, permeated her thoughts and it froze her to the core. Why? Why Ino? Why not me? Anger. And it poisoned her head, rage blossoming in her heart as she stared at Naruto. Her Naruto. **Hers**.

Right?

Like a wildfire, the anger in her flared, uncontrolled as it burned its way through her thoughts. All she wanted was to pull Ino off of him. To make them stop. Make it stop. She stepped forward, resentment and fury welling up inside her.

Her foot was in the air, coming down so slowly. Her heart pounded, her mind pulsed. And as it came down, her boot crackled on the forest floor.

Snap.

Leaves and twigs gave way.

Silence.

And as their heads turned and the expressions on their faces morphed to surprise, Sakura felt the anger that had burned within her begin to falter. The flames that had been kindled, smoldering within her mind sputtered, flickering as she locked eyes with Naruto. Her features fell, blank as the pit in her stomach she didn't know was there finished forming. Her heart fell, throbbing. She saw him open his mouth, saw his mind work furiously to find something to say. His mouth was moving, slow, so slow, and his azure eyes almost drew her in. Almost.

But everything had sped up again. And everything was lost. And her body was already turning. And a sob was already ripping from her throat. Naruto's voice reached her ears, but her legs were already carrying her away, the voice in her head telling to run faster and farther. She could hear the frantic yells of her blonde teammate behind her. Her legs carried her on.

It was too late. She could hear Ino yelling now too. And the embers of anger rekindled, sparking in rage. The world passed by in blurs. Tears that had been dormant ripped from her eyes, falling from her cheeks.

'I hate you…'

Their voices were fading and she shook her head, trying to rid the images of them from her mind. His blue eyes glazes in lust, her fingers running through his hair. Trying to rid herself of the sound of his moans, the sounds of their panting. She tried. She really did.

'…Ino.'

But she couldn't.

* * *

><p>"Well fuck."<p>

Naruto watched her go, one hand still gripping his sagging pants, the other slammed against the side of the tree. Ino was a ways behind him, sitting sprawled out, mouth still hanging wide open as she too watched Sakura flee the scene.

"Fuck."

The blonde male watched his long time crush disappear into the forest, pink hair bobbing out of sight. From a moment of pleasure to a moment of stress. Things had taken a complete turn, and not for the better. How the hell was he going to deal with this? One moment Ino had been on top of him, kissing him and touching him, one moment he'd been throbbing underneath her and now…now this. Fuck. How the hell was he supposed to explain this to Sakura?

"I have to go after her…" he whispered, fingers fumbling with his belt, eyes still fixed to the distance where Sakura had fled to. She was bound to be pissed at him. And then there was the blonde behind him. The drop dead, sexy, ridiculously forward Yamanaka Ino. Said blonde was on her feet now, straightening her clothes and walking up begind him.

"You shouldn't go after her now Naruto… She's probably distressed… You going now won't help with anything." Ino said, eyeing the boy. "Besides…you shouldn't feel obligated to go find her. She's a big girl and can handle this herself…"

Naruto knew this much already, but he also knew that Sakura's temper would stew and get worse and worse. Turning around to face his blonde companion, he was taken aback by the myriad of expressions that were flitting across her face. Sadness. There was a little bit of jealousy there and…worry? In her tone he could hear the slight bit of disdain for the pink haired girl. 'How funny', he thought, 'Ino's jealous that I'm going to go comfort Sakura. She's right though, I have no obligation to her…'

He kept watching her, silent as he pondered. 'She's worried that I still have feelings for her…'

Ino watched Naruto's face, studying his features and his eyes, seeing the depth of emotion and though that was hidden behind them.

'He doesn't still love her…does he…? Did I screw up…?' she thought, mind frantically working to decipher Naruto's almost blank face. 'Does he want to go after her to reassure her there's nothing between us…? Does he really want her and not me?'

Ino was shaken from her thoughts when after a moment Naruto took a deep breath and sighed, eyes looking up to the sky.

"You're right Ino-chan, I don't have an obligation to her… But I feel like I need to explain myself. I need to set things clear with her and it's been a long time coming." he said, eyes turning to look at the blonde girl.

"Bu-" she started.

"No", he cut her off, "I think it's best if I do it now. She needs to know."

Ino nodded silently, cursing inside her head.

"We can…catch up later. You can make it home alright right?" Naruto asked. Ino nodded, still silent. The taller blonde gave her an appraising look before he nodded. Muttering a goodbye and her name, he took off in the direction that Sakura had fled, blue chakra glowing from his feet.

As soon as he was out of sight, Ino slumped to the ground. Tired, worried and more than a little pissed she was silent.

The frustration inside her was peaking. Her fists clenched. Right when she'd had him, right when he was right where she'd wanted, right when she'd finally had a chance… It'd been ruined. Ruined by the one person that could screw up everything. Ruined by the one person that Naruto had loved…currently loved….maybe loved? It was screwing with her head. She'd just have to wait. And wait. And hope for the best.

"Dammit forehead..." she whispered.

* * *

><p>The next day came quickly, another rising sun over Konohagakure. Light was bathing the city, clouds and low fog having long since been burned off through the morning. The wind blew lightly, a soft, refreshing cold washing over the people, protecting them just a little from the heat that had now fallen over the hidden village.<p>

Naruto huffed, crouching as he regained his breath. He looked over the destroyed training ground, eyes wandering over the upturn dirt and burnt foliage. The wind picked up, running through his air, tossing the blonde tresses into the sky. He sighed, leaning back and letting his body fall to the ground, back slumping against the soft grass beneath him.

"I wonder", he sighed again, shaking his head.

He hadn't been able to find Sakura that day back in the forest. She'd disappeared, adrenaline and shock probably taking her away as fast as she could go. He'd tried to find her during the day, looking at her house and at various spots throughout the village, but no luck. He'd even asked Tsunade baa-chan, but even she hadn't seen her student. So with a heavy heart and a guilty conscience Naruto had gone home that night empty handed. It'd weighed on his mind the whole night and he'd gone out to train early in the morning to vent some frustration.

He needed to set things straight with Sakura. To let her know that things had changed. The look on her face… It'd almost been a little heartbreaking. What did she expect? For him to wait? He wasn't going to take rejection forever. He'd taken it his whole life already and being out in the world with Jiraiya had changed him. He'd tried again anyway when he'd come back to Konoha. He'd invited her out, asked her to dinner, and she'd just laughed and said no. What was he to do?

So he'd decided to just move on. Traveling with Jiraiya had taught him that much. No girl that constantly belittled you and attacked out and ignored you was worth that long of a wait. He wasn't going to be an emotional punching bag for Sakura. There were other girls, and there had been other girls. It wasn't any different now. Sakura would just have to recognize it and accept his decision. When she'd seen him in the forest, she must have, because the shock and betrayal on her face had been clearly evident.

Naruto wanted to explain himself, explain just why he'd moved on and what had changed. But he hadn't been able to find his pink haired teammate. He let out another sigh, sitting up as his abs clenched in protest.

And then there was Ino. He hadn't seen or talked to her since yesterday. Naruto got to his feet. He'd visit Ino after he'd cleaned himself up. He couldn't show up at her house all dirty…now could he?

With a chuckle Naruto gathered his training equipment and shuffled out of the clearing, thoughts of a hot shower and a hot blonde swirling in his head.

He didn't even notice the pair of eyes watching him from the tree-tops.

* * *

><p>She'd been watching him all day. Waiting for the right moment. Waiting for her chance. She'd watched him train in the morning, watched him work and strain and his god like body glisten in the sun, slick with sweat.<p>

Oh yes, she'd watched.

And how was her chance.

She watched him walk up the steps to his apartment, watched him arm muscles rippled in the sun, his blonde hair shining in the light. His strides were long, confident but not cocky. And as he fished the keys to his apartment from his back pocket, she couldn't help but notice the flex of his forearms and the way the veins on his neck strained and the way the shadows defined his shoulders…

The tingles that ran up and down her spine only gave her more resolve for what she was about to do.

She watched as he opened the door and slipped in, his shinobi sandals kicked off somewhere into the building. Through the window she could see him lift his shirt over his shoulders and her eyes wandered from the lines playing across his broad chest to the dips and curves of his stomach and hips.

She licked her lips.

He turned around, walking deeper into the apartments and then she knew it was her chance. Sliding out of the shadows of the neighboring apartment complex, her supple, firm body made its way up the steps of Naruto's apartment complex, hips swaying as she walked. Her spandex shorts hugged her legs and bottom, stretchy fabric covering every sexy and sensual curve that adorned her lower body. She tugged at the tight top, unconsciously pressing her breasts together as she neared his door.

Her footsteps were quiet and her hands even more so as she approached the door and slowly gripped the knob.

There was no sound from inside as she turned the piece of brass and she smirked. Clothes were strewn across the floor, pants cast over the couch, his shirt lying haphazardly on the floor along with his socks. She could hear the water running in the background. He was probably in the shower. Perfect.

She padded lightly into his apartment, pulling a bottle and a cloth out from her pouch of ninja tools. Her hands moved over her body, tugging and pulling, and slowly she came undone, clothes falling from her frame.

Her gloves first. Then her vest. Her shirt. And on and on until she was clad only in her spandex shorts and bra. From the apartment entrance to the door of the bathroom was a trail of women's clothes.

She bit her lip.

Now a hand was on the doorknob, and her fingers twisted. The sound of a running shower assaulted her ears and she could hear Naruto softly singing amid the steam and water. She slipped in, hand still clutching the bottle and the cloth.

Her bra unclasped and slipped to the floor, breasts bouncing as they came free.

The bathroom door closed with a soft click and she could hear Naruto turn in the shower, hands going to grab the curtains to pull them aside…

With a few long steps her shapely legs carried her to the curtains, and she was pressed against them. The first thing Naruto laid eyes on as he pulled the baby blue shower curtains aside was a set of perky breasts. And as he tried to tear his eyes away from the magnificent sight and look up at who they belonged too, a slightly damp cloth was pressed against his nose and mouth. As Naruto's eyes gazed over the face of his bathroom intruder he drew in a sharp breath. The cloth did its work from there. Already surprised from the sudden appearance of a luscious female and light headed from a hot shower, Naruto was easy.

A moment. Then two. And then Naruto began to sway, falling silent and sleepy, the name of the girl half naked in his bathroom on his lips.

She laughed, watching as he fell to the floor of the shower, eyes glazing over.

"Oh Naruto-baka…so easy" she whispered. She glanced around, peering into the surprisingly spacious shower. "Hmm…" she murmured. Eyeing where all of the blondes blood had rushed to, she set the bottle and cloth down outside the tub and began to pull her spandex down across her thighs. After all, the drugs would keep Naruto out for a while, even with Kyuubi enhanced healing. She eyed the blonde again, eyes hungrily soaking in his body.

A shower would be nice.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting.<p>

And Ino Yamanaka was pissed.

That goddamn blonde was avoiding her! Her! Of all people! After what happened yesterday? How the hell was that possible?

But yet it was happening. And the blonde with the long legs and platinum hair was less than pleased with the situation. She'd waited all day to see him, to see if he'd come visit her to talk about things, but yet nothing. Outside, she was a raging wreck, inside, anxiety and worry was wracking her body. What if something had happened with Sakura yesterday? What if Naruto had changed his mind about…whatever it is they were doing?

Ino bit her lip, walking down the street at a steady pace.

That's why she'd decided to seek him out at the end of the day. All the waiting was driving her crazy, and Yamanaka Ino was not a patient girl. She needed to know what was going on in that gorgeous head of his and the only way to do it was to find him and ask him herself. So she found herself walking down the road to his apartment, long, luscious legs on display in a pair of tight fitting shorts and sandals. She tugged at the tank top that was over her the top half of her body absently, mind still wrapped around thoughts of Naruto.

Before she knew it, she was in front of his door and her hand was raised, a fist curled, ready to knock.

Knock!

"Hello? Nar-"

The creaking of the door as she knocked a second time cut her off. Naruto's name half out of her lips, she closed her mouth, an unexplained feeling of dread now taking hold in her stomach. Did he usually just leave his apartment open like this?

With a hand splayed out against the door, Ino slipped into the small building, eyes adjusting quickly to the dim, almost nonexistent light.

The sight of Sakura sitting on the couch directly in view of the door way made her stop dead.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" Ino asked, surprised evident in her voice.

The pink hair girl smiled innocently at Ino.

"Oh you know, just taking care of some things!" she said in a sweet tone.

The feeling of dread in Ino's stomach returned.

"And what things would those be? And why in Naruto's apartment? Where is he anyways?" Ino questioned, eyes watching as the smile on Sakura's face began to change.

"Taking care of **my** things, obviously. Naruto-kun was just sooo happy to help. He's a bit…indisposed right now, doesn't really have time for you and all." Sakura was smirking now and Ino's eyes narrowed.

"Where is he dammit Sakura?" growled Ino, teeth clenched as she glared at the pink haired girl. Sakura just laughed, smirking as she watched the Yamanaka heiress fume.

"Oh, he's being taken care of quite well right now Ino-pig, don't worry. At least, better than you could ever 'take care' of his needs." said Sakura in an airy voice, the smirk never leaving her face.

Ino's eye widened in surprise and the emotions that morphed across her face were so quick and so startling that Sakura took a step back. Realization. And then anger.

"You slut", she growled, "You fucking slut."

The smirk on Sakura's face only widened.

Ino stepped forward, voice rising, anger evident. How dare she, how dare she try and do this to what was HERS.

"Where IS he Sakura?"

Sakura just looked at her, the smirk slowly fading from her features.

"You thought you could get him Ino," she said in a low voice, "Thought you sneak by and take him and stop him from wanting me."

Ino interrupted her, disdain seeping into her words, "You had your chance Sakura, he's free to choose who he wants! You blew it!"

But Sakura just continued, unperturbed by the blonde's outburst. "…But you can't. You can't stop him from wanting me. You can't stop him from loving me. I win. And I'll always win."

A low growl tore from Ino's throat and she lunged forward, her mind telling her to wipe that smug smirk clean off the pink haired girl's lips. But as her fist made contact with Sakura's face and the image of the girl distorted and burst into blossoms, Ino's anger grew.

Sakura's laughter just echoed in the empty room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And all of a sudden there are three players in the game. A little more on the emotional side here I guess. Sakura might've…snapped a little over Naruto. She doesn't take loss very well. More emotional and less sexy this chapter but oh, don't worry, a full lemon will come. Be patient. Sorry for the long wait, life's been crazy. I think this was a decent return. It'll heat up next chapter. Stay with me, I appreciate all the fans and the reviews. Let me know what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Seduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sakura thinks she does.

* * *

><p>Sakura didn't take losing easily. Rather, she would never accept that she'd lost, even when she was a child. She'd been that way forever. She would ignore the loss, instead trying and trying again for her goal. Her mind would focus on the prize, becoming overly determined to the point of obsession. Over the years, people had just accepted that she was like that, putting it off as mere smarts.<p>

But what those who knew her didn't understand, was that in her mind, Sakura wasn't alone.

Inner Sakura, as she'd dubbed herself, took losing even harder that Outer Sakura did. And while Outer Sakura was able to control herself, Inner Sakura held all of the frustration and anger (and as she grew older, lust and desire) that Outer Sakura refused to show. She kept it all bottled up, under pressure, ready to explode.

So when Outer Sakura eventually did lose at something, as inevitably would happen, Inner Sakura would take over, becoming the drive necessary to get better if things were really that important.

And seeing Naruto in the arms of another woman had been very, very important.

So Outer Sakura, in pain, in anger and in shock of perhaps losing the only constant in her life, had unleashed Inner Sakura, and all of the want and longing for someone that Sakura had been holding in for so long broke through the dam that she'd been building in her mind and turned into a raging river.

Outer Sakura was in despair and had given up.

But Inner Sakura would not accept loss. And this time, the pressure that had been building up had caused a massive explosion, and Outer Sakura, usually the one who would reign in her more carnal side, gave in.

Inner Sakura had free reign and she would not lose.

Naruto would be hers.

* * *

><p>He'd never had a dream this real before.<p>

It was warm. It was engulfing, surrounding, squeezing. It was like a heavy blanket over him, covering him with soft heat. And in his slumber, Naruto groaned, relishing the warmth that wrapped around him. It slid, starting from the top and snaking down his body so, so slowly. Up. Down. Up. Down. His hands unconsciously gripped the sky blue sheets underneath him. The warmth traveled down his body, leaving his chest empty to feel the cool air. In his sleep the blonde frowned. He didn't want the heat to leave, not yet, it was so comfort-

The warmth returned.

But this time it was a damp heat, a wet one, slick and smooth, but it engulfed him all the same. And Naruto forgot that the heat had left his chest, had stopped wrapping around his body and instead now focused entirely on somewhere else, nestled comfortably between his legs.

The moist warmth swirled around him, Naruto's lips parting in an inaudible moan. It was teasing him, inch by inch, sinking down across his flesh and immersing the blonde in heat and pleasure.

Down. Up. Down. Up. And this time Naruto couldn't stop the soft moan that slipped from his mouth. Movement stopped, heat pulsing around him and so tantalizingly slow, the heat left. Inch by inch by inch. He body thrust up on its own, crying out at the loss of touch. But it was gone. Moments passed and in his hazy sleep, Naruto's frustration began to surface.

And suddenly everything returned in a rush of searing warmth and ecstasy. Naruto's head slung back, mouth now opened fully, hands clenching the bed underneath him. The ministrations had come back with renewed vigor, pumping, sliding, slick and slightly rough as they ran up and down his hard flesh.

It was good he decided, amazing even, he thought as a hot touch traveled his length. It was one of the best dreams he'd had in a long time. And it was so real! All the feelings rushing through his body, the pleasure that coursed up his spine with every movement and every touch. It was too real. Too good. But he didn't want it to stop. He could feel the pressure building within him, barely being held down by his own pleasure addled brain. He didn't want this dream to end. Not now. Not like this.

In his hazy mind, Naruto realized this dream was unlike any other he'd had, but the desire that had been building in his body demanded release and promptly ignored the mind's questions. So in his sleep, Naruto's hand drifted down to his rigid flesh, eager to assist in his dream induced pleasure. His fingers met something soft instead, moist around the edges, that was wrapped firmly around him.

His hand snaked through over it, fingers lacing around long, soft locks as he moaned again. It was amazing. And ridiculously real. Almost as good as the time spent traveling with Jiraiya in Tea Country, where that young black haired waitress with the incredible lips had given him a blo-

Naruto's mind stopped, gears grinding to a halt, even as the pleasure increased and the pressure within him began to peak.

What. The. Fuck.

And in the moment his eyes snapped open, blue eyes swiveling down, the pressure within him was too much, his hard length pulsing and his body tingling as he burst.

Blue eyes met green as Naruto pulled back, startled, a curious mix of emotions plastered across his face. His stiff flesh was released from its hot, wet confines with a soft pop, his release spurting into the air, landing on pink hair and alabaster skin.

Fuck.

Green eyes stared up at him.

The blonde gazed down at the girl between his legs, eyes narrowed even as his seed dripped down her face. There was a grin on her lips, her pink tongue already sliding out to lick up the remnants.

"Sakura, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Naruto ground out, teeth clenched, body still tingling. The girl ignored him, eyes still drawn hungrily toward his still hard member, hand once again traveling toward the flesh. The blonde slapped her fingers away, sliding off the bed as he did, an incredulous look plastered on his face.

"I asked you a fucking question Sakura." He stood tall, looking at her.

The emerald eyed girl, attention having been drawn away by the slap, looked up at him, curiosity written across her face. She sat back on the bed, creamy legs folding underneath her.

"What do you mean, isn't this everything you wanted Naruto-kun? To be with me, to get this chance?" she said, head cocked to the side.

Naruto eyed her, attention momentarily drawn away by the fact that his seed was still dripping and that the kunoichi was unabashed about its path down her lips. He shook his head, frustration beginning to build.

"No Sakura." he said, "This isn't what I wanted. And you damn well know that, so stop trying to act innocent. I'm done with you."

The smirk that had been forming during Naruto's pause fell away and now her eyes began to narrow.

"What do you mean by that?" she ground out, voice dangerously low. Naruto was not cowed. The blonde's arms folded.

"You had your chance Sakura. It's true I liked you, even loved you once. But I wasn't going to stick around forever. I think the constant rejection had something to do with it."

Naruto gestured, his hand splaying out and arm going in a wide arc.

"I grew up out there Sakura, and I sure as fuck wasn't going to save myself for someone who wouldn't even give me the time of day." He ignored the betrayed look that flashed across the pink haired girls face.

"Don't give me that. I gave you a chance when I came back too and you acted the same as you always have. This is on you Sakura. Not me."

Sakura glared at him. "How can you say that? You loved me! If you had real feelings they wouldn't have changed so quick!"

The blonde gave her a scathing look, eyes pulled away from looking for his clothes in the small, dark room.

"That doesn't warrant trying to fucking kidnap me now does it Sakura? What the fuck were you even thinking? Or did you think I was going to welcome this with open arms and let it all slide?"

The blonde caught the brief look that flashed through the girls eyes. The anger within him grew and his blue orbs darkened considerably.

"I di-" Sakura started. Naruto interrupted her, cutting her words off with a harsh growl.

"Liar. You did, didn't you? You thought I was just going to lie down and take it from my precious Sakura-chan right? You must've thought I'd come running back to chasing you after this right?"

"Naruto! I swe-"

He cut her off again, his voice low, almost a hiss.

"You were wrong. I'm done with you Sakura. I've been done for a long time. I'm leaving."

Naruto's sharp eyes spied his clothes neatly folded in the corner and he started toward them. Sakura leapt from the bed, her breasts bouncing, scantily clad figure now standing in front of the blonde.

"And where are you going to go Naruto? Back to Ino-pig?" she said, venom in her voice.

Naruto eyed her. "It doesn't concern you. Now get out of my way Sakura. You kidnapped me, a fellow ninja of Konoha, and by all means I have the right to force you to let me go. I'd rather not hurt you, so move."

They stood facing each other for a few moments, the silence stretching out like what felt like an eternity. Naruto watched the emotions ripple through her face, and for a brief second, when her face morphed to one of acceptance, he thought that it'd be over. But as soon as the look had come, it had gone, replaced with a crazed determination. Sakura broke the silence, her voice low, almost a whisper.

"You're mine. I'm not letting that tramp have you."

And then she was on him.

His back was slammed into the ground, Sakura's knees embedded into his naked chest. Naruto grimaced as he held her off him, pulling her fingers away from his length.

'When the fuck did Sakura get so damn strong?' he thought, head turning away to avoid Sakura's lips. This was going to be hard without hurting the pink haired girl. Protecting himself and protecting his body parts at the same time. Naruto sighed inwardly, pushing away Sakura again, pulling himself to his feet.

"Sak-" he started, her name on his tongue.

He was blindsided by the haymaker to his chin that followed. His head snapped back, blonde hair whipping around. Naruto saw stars, blue eyes swiveling in their sockets, head ringing as he stumbled back.

'Well that was unexpected', he thought as he slammed into the wall, eyes crossed and vision blurring. His hands groped the wall blindly, looking for anything to help him fend off the pink haired girl.

'Fuck, I can't believe she just nailed me.' His vision was failing, blonde hair slipping down his face.

Through half lidded eyes he watched Sakura saunter toward him, hips swaying as she did, a smirk plastered on her features. In her hand was another cloth, damp with liquid.

'Where the fuck…'

"You're mine Naruto. All mine. Not Ino's. Not anyone else's. Mine." she whispered, cloth held towards the blonde's face. Naruto grimaced, teeth clenched, even as his eyes began to close. Sakura just smiled at him, jade eyes piercing in the dim light.

Naruto's vision faded and Sakura grinned. The pink haired girl relaxed, her muscles losing their tension, hands coming to hang by her sides as she looked at her prize. The blonde was beautiful, erotically so. And he was Sakura's new addiction.

"Mine Naruto. Mine", she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Where the fuck is she dammit?"<p>

Ino was beyond angry now, uncontrolled rage simmering underneath a façade of cold, calculated hate, threatening to rip out from within. She'd been looking for Sakura for the better part of the day, thoughts of the things that were happening to Naruto flying through her thoughts, making her frustrated and disturbingly aroused.

'When I get my hands on forehead girl I'm going to rip her apart,' she said to herself, a nasty smile etched across her striking features. 'She's going to regret fucking with me.'

The only thing that remained in order for her to enact her revenge was to find the pink haired girl and the blonde god that had been taken from her. And she was trying dammit, but between searching the whole village, because Sakura wouldn't make it easy and just be at her family house of all places, her annoyance at the situation was peaking. Coupled with the thoughts of what Sakura was doing to Naruto, and what she herself would do to Naruto when she finally got ahold of him… Well, suffice to say, distractions in the thought processes of the young mind walker were frequent.

Ino grunted in frustration as she vaulted over the rooftops, chakra powered legs trailing a light blue behind her. The energy crackled beneath her feet, shattering a tile as she pushed off another building, bridging a considerable gap.

The blonde knew she was running out of time, Sakura would undoubtedly be doing everything in her power to 'take care' of Naruto. Ino's lips curled in disgust at the thought. Sakura would try to seduce him most likely, but the pink haired girl didn't know the first thing about that. And Naruto, Ino knew, was well versed in the subject.

The question was, would he actually resist? Ino held no illusions about the fact that yes, Naruto had loved Sakura at one point. And what Ino found herself asking, was whether or not Naruto's feelings for the pink haired girl had actually diminished. That in itself was worrying. Because after having a taste of the blonde, Ino didn't think she'd be able to take losing to Sakura.

Long, smooth legs carrying her into another jump, Ino's blue eyes scanned over the streets and houses, hoping to catch some glimpse of anything. Silver, dusty hair standing under the shade of the book store caught her eye.

'Perfect.'

Hopping down from the roof, dust kicking up in the wake of her jump, Ino landed in the street amid civilians and directly behind one gray haired jounin. The man in question, leaning against the book store wall, didn't even look up from his activity or turn around, acknowledging Ino with his nose still buried in his literature.

"Ohayo Yamanaka-san", Kakashi said, a hand waving in a small greeting. "How can I help you?"

Ino looked at the masked man, a little irritated at the casual greeting, but brushed it off.

"Kakashi-sempai, do you happen to know where Sakura spends her time? Or where she has a place to herself? I can't seem to find her."

Kakashi didn't even look up from his book.

"Mah, mah, aren't you her best friend? Shouldn't you know this?" he murmured, an amused chuckle following his words. Kakashi slowly turned a page in his book with his thumb. Ino's eye twitched in annoyance. If that's how he was going to be, then fine. She knew other ways to get information.

The blonde flipped her hair back, walking around to face the older man. Hiking her skirt up just a tiny bit and pressing her considerable cleavage together, she pressed the book in Kakashi's hand down and gave her best sweet, innocent tone.

"Weellllll Kakashi-sempai, we seem to have gotten into a fight and I want to make…up with her. Won't you help me out? Sakura and I are sooooo close…and I'd hate to never be…with her again."

The copy nin looked up in annoyance as his book was pulled from his eyes, but his attention was quickly drawn to sights that were…more real than the mere drawings and words inked out on paper in Icha Icha. His one eye widened almost comically, and Ino snickered in her mind.

"W-well, ahhh, she, uhh, she has a place she recently moved into ah, a little, south…of here, ahh…next to the uhh…the sushi store." Kakashi stuttered. Ino flashed a brilliant smile at the jounin, inwardly giving herself a small pat on the back. Men were so easy.

"Thank you soooo much Kakashi-sempai! I appreciate it! Now I'm going to go make it up to Sakura…" she threw the jounin a wink, turning away to flash to the roof tops once again.

Kakashi stood there, mouth agape behind his mask, face pink. The implications of Ino's words had yet to sink it to his porn addled brain.

'Make it up to her? She couldn't mean…'

The realization struck him and Kakashi brought a hand to his mouth, giggling.

"Oh my Sakura…what a closet pervert you turned out to be."

* * *

><p>When she arrived at Sakura's home, Ino braced herself for conflict. This was it. The pink haired girl wouldn't know what hit her. She would be ruthless. Bending the chakra around her in a stealth genjutsu, the blonde approached the door. Her footsteps were silent, her shadow hidden, her whole existence masked and blended with her surroundings.<p>

Her hand was placed against the door, her fingers slowly turning the knob.

It was unlocked.

Once again a feeling of dread settled in the stomach of Ino. This had been happening way too often for comfort. Pushing the door open, Ino was momentarily taken aback by the lack of the light in the small town home. Her blue eyes rapidly adjusted to the light, or lack thereof, as she moved into the building. There was silence, no sound as Ino carefully stepped around the living room and kitchen, moving toward the back of the house, where undoubtedly the bedroom, and Naruto, would be.

Her footsteps were silent as she padded down the wood floor of the hall to the last room. The door was cracked open slightly, dim, almost not existent light glancing out of the small crack. Ino grimaced, hearing a low, low whisper from the other side of the door.

The blonde approached slowly, heart beating at the thought of her impending conflict. Would Sakura go down easy? Not likely. The apprentice of the Godaime had learned much, enough to be a very, very dangerous opponent at least.

Ino's fingers touched the door lightly and she pushed it open. She took a sharp breath at the sight that greeted her.

Smashed furniture, torn apart bed sheets, destroyed knick knacks and one Haruno Sakura kneeling over the crumpled and obviously unconscious form of Uzumaki Naruto. There she was, whispering into his ear, a hand traveling over his leg, other hang holding a cloth damp with what Ino's assumed was knock out gas. She looked so smug, so damn confident. She had that stupid, stupid smirk on her lips, and her hands just wouldn't stop running up and down his leg.

Ino could see the longing in her eyes, could see the want and the desperation. Could see the crazed glint of lust in the girl's shadowed green eyes. She could see her lips move, see her fingers play with the fabric of Naruto's pants, see her lick her lips…

And Ino saw red.

A low growl tore from her throat, a kunai whipping out and into her hand, and before she knew it, she was upon Sakura. The girl barely had time to turn, barely had time to raise a hand before Ino's kunai slashed into her flesh.

Blood splattered and Ino's cold blue eyes met the surprised green ones of Sakura. Her kunai was dug into Sakura's side, piercing through her ribcage.

But that damn smirk was still on the pink haired girl's face.

"Stupid Ino-pig."

The blonde's mind screamed at her to move. And she did, just as 'Sakura' melted into water and a fist shook the foundation of the small home, creating a small crater where she had once stood.

"Dumb Ino-pig, thinking she could take 'forehead girl' on one on one and take Naruto-kun… How's stupid."

Ino had barely enough time to twist away and dodge another chakra powered fist that buried itself into the wall behind her. She looked out Sakura, channeling chakra to her legs to be ready to leap away should the pink haired girl decide to use her super strength again. The crazy, almost insane look in the girl's green eyes gave Ino pause, startling her. Sakura looked wild.

"Ino, Ino, Ino. You can't beat me. You can't take him. He's mine. All mine."

The blonde gripped her kunai with one hand, the other behind her back, hastily forming half seals. While no genjutsu mistress, few realized that most, if not all members of the Yamanaka clan were adept at their own brand of mental genjutsu. A brand that required one handed seals, and a brand that had made the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio renowned and formidable.

Certain types of techniques allowed them to create extremely real illusions that played with the brain, others allowed them to pull memories from their victims and project them, and others, others created phenomena that stopped the minds ability to function.

By bending chakra from their own minds and then exuding enough to saturate the area within the radius of the target, Yamanakas were able to use their chakra to create a myriad of senses, touch, sight, smell among them, to overload the brain. This, combined with heavy chakra saturation, would cause the mind, but not necessarily the brain to stop. This would cause the victim to lose their ability to think and function, but would allow the brain to keep them alive. In essence, it locked the mind down, enabling an easy capture. The catch was that the caster had to have enough time to saturate the air with their own chakra…

Ino dodged another chakra laced fist, listening to Sakura taunt her. She'd nicked the girl a few times, the medic being careless and leaving opening, but the pink haired girl just healed them with ease. At this rate, Ino wouldn't be able to find enough time to complete, let alone begin saturation. She'd have to get Sakura talking.

"You never wanted him before forehead! What changed? Was it that you couldn't stand that he'd moved on from you? Were you mad that you didn't have someone following you around like a lost puppy?"

Ino kept channeling chakra, letting it soak into the room, watching Sakura expressions change. First anger, then confusion, surprise, and anger again. The girl's eyes narrowed.

"Shut up Ino. You don't know what you're talking about." There was so much venom in her voice, it gave Ino pause. "Naruto has always been mine, always. And if he can't be mine, then he can't be anyone else's. He's a dobe. He doesn't deserve to have anyone else it's me."

Ino glared at the girl. Almost done. The air was full of her chakra, she could feel it flowing. She formed a few more seals, fingers curling.

"He's just a dobe? He's done everything for you Sakura! He deserves happiness too, you selfish bitch."

Sakura growled, hands curling into fists once more. Ino backed up, arm hanging loose as it hung by her side, fingers forming the final half seals. 'Almost there…'

"You just want him because you can't have Sasuke. You just want him because he found someone else. Me. And you can't stand losing, can you Sakura?"

"Shut up!" the pink haired girl screamed, "Just SHUT UP! I haven't lost Ino, not to you. I'm better than you. I'm not that little girl that you save from bullies so long ago. I'm better. Stronger. Faster. And I WILL have Naruto."

Ino smirked. Done.

"Too late."

The air glowed, bright blue, then white. Ino's hand curled into a final seal and the pressure increased around them. Higher. Higher. Higher. Sakura looked around, noticing the blue glow around her. She launched herself forward, pushing through the pressure. Ino dodged easily, the force against Sakura slamming her to her knees. Higher. Higher.

And then nothing. It all stopped The glow vanished. Ino frowned, panic setting in.

Sakura smirked from her place on the floor, laughing.

"Is that it Ino? Is that what you we-"

Her words were cut off mid-sentence. Sakura collapsed like a puppet that'd had its strings cut, mind locked down from Ino's jutsu. She slumped to the ground, dead to the world.

Silence.

Ino let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. That'd been close. She turned away from the downed girl, eager to check on Naruto.

She didn't expect Sakura's green eyes to snap open.

"…I..Ino? What the hell..? How di-"

Ino was momentarily startled before the handle of her kunai slammed into the base of Sakur's skull, rendering her unconscious once more.

"…What the hell was that?" Ino said to herself. Her jutsu were supposed to shut down the mind, lock it down completely. How had Sakura just shrugged it off? How had she regained control? For her to do that... It was like what had happened at the chuunin exam, so long ago. It was almost like she had another mind…

That in itself was disturbing. And the fact that it could be used to combat her techniques, even more so. Ino frowned, looking down at Sakura body. She'd have to deal with this some way. Perhaps to bring her to the Hokage…

The girl summoned a clone, the drain on her chakra reserves increasing. She winced, even as her cloned formed.

"Take Sakura to the Hokage tower. Tell her what happened. I'll deal with Naruto."

The cloned nodded, gathering the girl in her arms and leaving the destroyed home. Ino knelt by Naruto, running a hand through his hair. She sighed.

"The things I do for you to be mine… Now let's get your sexy ass back to my place."

All she got was silence in return. She sighed again, this time a long, wistful sound as she stared at Naruto.

'I guess it'll finally happen after all...'

* * *

><p>AN: Rewritten version. What'd you think? Let me know. Next chapter is some good InoxNaruto action!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Seduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Ino will.

Warning: Sexually explicit content. Not for kids. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>Naruto tugged at the edges of his shirt, fingers playing absently with the fine silk. It was night in Konoha now, the moon shining bright above the hidden village. The silver light was peeking through the window, small beams playing against his clothing, glancing off his polished black shoes.<p>

It'd been a gift from Jiraiya long ago, the old pervert insisting that he have a set of nice clothes when they went to high class, public settings. The Toad Sannin wouldn't have his apprentice dressing like an idiot, in orange no less. Naruto had resisted of course, but arguing with the hermit was useless. It was a dark, dark blue dress shirt, a new fashion that was all the rage across the elemental countries. It had grown on him, and he now owned several in various shades of grey, black and white, much to Jiraiya's approval. It had been a much needed makeover. Orange, while he loved the color to death, had seriously hampered his shinobi and social life. He'd discovered that on the road with Jiraiya.

Naruto gazed out the window, the sound of music loud but yet dim in the background, muffled by the closed doors of the building. He ran a hand through his loose blonde hair. What a ridiculously crazy week it'd been. And what an even crazier day.

That girl… She'd taken him on a wild ride…

His fingers slipped into the pockets of his black slacks, and he tilted his head back, lost in his thoughts. It'd been a hell of a night, between dinner and then the club. Burning Lotus had been as packed as ever and the normal shinobi crew had been there, as usual. And my, had sparks flown. The looks on people's faces when Ino had shown up, her arm wrapped around his...well, it had been amusing at first, but quickly turned alarming. Sakura hadn't been there, still in holding and being reprimanded by the Hokage, but that hadn't been all. He thought there'd be another fight right then and there between the anger that was clear on Hinata's face, the jealous looks he'd seen from the others and the look and feel of lust radiating off Anko. Thankfully, they'd avoided a massive kunoichi brawl. Suffice to say, if they hadn't, Burning Lotus would probably be just that, burning.

Naruto turned, cracking his neck, massaging his stiff muscles. The sound of the club roared to life behind him as a door opened. The noise snapped Naruto from his thoughts and he turned to the doorway. Music and chatter rolled its way out the door and his blue eyes were drawn to the entrance.

Long, slender legs. A slim waist. Firm breasts. All hidden yet flaunted by a short, body hugging dark blue dress. Blonde locks hanging casually, framing her face. Her neck and jaw so tantalizing and defined in the dim light.

Yamanaka Ino.

She turned to him, smiling brilliantly, white teeth flashing in the dark. She was breathless, the door closing behind her as she waved a goodbye, her heels clicking against the floor.

"Ready?" she said, locking eyes with the other blonde as she neared.

Naruto stood, pushing himself off the leather seat, eyes slowly roaming over her body one last time before flashing his own smile, holding his hand out.

"Of course."

She took his hand, fingers curling around his larger ones, giving them a firm squeeze. The two of them stepped out of the lobby of the club, ignoring looks from some of the patrons. The doors closed behind them, the noise fading as it did. The two stepped out into the night, strolling down the road under the moonlight, a comfortable silence between them. Ino stole a glance at the blonde, who seemed lost in thought. It was understandable. It'd been an eventful day, starting that morning. But the night had come and would soon be gone and Ino intended to make the most of it.

"You know, I'm not really sure why I was surprised…" said Ino, gripping Naruto's hand a little tighter. He looked over at her, a question on his lips. Ino just waved him off.

"No, no, it's nothing bad. You did what I wanted Naruto…you showed me a good time. I shouldn't be surprised. ", she said after a few more moments. Naruto nodded, smiling a bit.

"There's just one more thing I want you to do…"

Ino beckoned him to lean down and come closer. She leaned over, mouth arching up to his ear. Her hot breath sent shivers down his body. Her whisper, low and sexy brushed over his neck.

"Take me home…take me…"

And Naruto did. He slid an arm around her waist, snaking around her taut stomach. The wind picked up, the moon light wavered and the sky rippled and after a moment, the two blondes were gone.

* * *

><p><em>"You owe me, Uzumaki Naruto", she'd whispered, her hands sliding up his chest. Her breath was hot on his neck, and he felt a tingle go down his spine.<em>

That morning he'd woken in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar house. Women's perfume, sweet and subtle had wafted across his senses. That alone had made Naruto extremely nervous. The last thing he'd remembered was Sakura's chakra powered fist decking him and the smell of knockout gas. But this wasn't Sakura's place. Nor was it his and for a moment, Naruto had feared the worst. He had to stop waking up in random places.

_"Take me out…" she'd said huskily, lips nipping his ear, teasing, licking, "…show me what I've been missing…"_

And then the door had opened and **she'd** walked in and after a few seconds drinking in her intoxicating beauty, the blonde quickly took his previous thought back. If waking up in random places led to this…well…he could handle that. Long, luscious, platinum blonde hair, tied up into a bun, stray strands falling casually around her sharp features… Naruto could only stare.

_Her fingers ran through his long and spiky hair, and he tilted his head back, her lips trailing kisses down his neck. "…Think you can do that…lover boy?"_

She'd walked in, long toned legs looking so damn tantalizing in the soft white light of the midmorning. She'd been in those short, short, short shorts that showed off all of her legs and thighs and more, and he just hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from that smooth, creamy skin…

_"Think you can make me want you more that I already do…? Think you can make me yours…?" She licked him, tongue flicking out, running over his skin._

She smirked, looking down at him, noticing the lust and desire in his blue eyes. She came around, coming to stand by the edge of the bed, throwing a shirt onto the covers. Naruto sat, looking down at himself, quirking an eyebrow at his shirtless frame.

"So, this your place then Ino-san?" he'd said.

The blonde only let out a laugh.

"Why yes it is Uzumaki, why? Nervous?"

Naruto scoffed, pulling the shirt toward him. Ino's eyes watched his muscle ripple, taut and toned chest catching her gaze, and she'd unconsciously slid a soft, pink tongue over her lips. Naruto just smiled.

"No, no, not at all Yamanaka…"

_"…Because you know that's what I want… I want to be yours… I want you to…" Her hands trailed back down his chest, down his abs, fingers lingering over his thighs, fluttering._

He shrugged the shirt on, looking up at his fellow blonde. Ino just stared back at him and he could see the passion dancing behind her eyes. Naruto leaned back against the pillows.

"So…thanks for bailing me out. I didn't think Sakura would go that far…"

Ino just laughed.

"Forehead is crazy. She wanted you pretty bad. You should've known that."

_"…take me…" Her finger nails ran over his skin, and he hissed in pleasure. She smirked behind him._

Naruto gave a frown.

"I made it pretty clear that whatever I had for her was done. She should've gotten over it. But I know that's not how it is."

Ino nodded, coming to sit by the other blonde, noting with satisfaction as his eyes roamed over her body.

_"…ravage me…" Her teeth dragged over his ear, hands wandering farther down. She turned to face him._

"You know", Naruto started, "It's kind of funny, after all the years I pined after her, when I finally was done with it, she wanted me."

Ino looked at Naruto. This was it. This was what she wanted to know. The question spilled from her lips.

"Do you regret not waiting for her?"

_"…But you have to earn it…" She stopped, smiling at the groan of disappointment from the blonde. She ran her tongue over his lips._

"Not at all", was Naruto's swift reply. "If I'd waited any longer, well, I probably would have been waiting for an eternity."

He laughed and Ino joined him. They were silent for a few moments.

"So, yeah, if there's any way I can repay for helping me out…just let me know."

Ino glanced at the blonde. He had this innocent little look on his face, and she could see the smirk threatening to break out. He knew dammit. Oh he knew. But she was going to draw this out and make him wait.

"Well…I don't know. I rather like having you in my debt."

Naruto looked a bit surprised, before quirking a small smile. Ino could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Oh? Is that so, Ino-chan? Well then, I should probably take my leave soon, before you decide to call in my debt."

He pushed the covers away, legs swinging over to the edge of the bed. He sat by her, feet on the ground, ready to stand up.

"Well…I think there is something you can do to repay me…"

She smirked. Naruto turned to the girl, eyes running over the loose fitting shirt around her body, a deep v leaving her breasts almost bare…

_"…You have to work for it…" She caught his lip between her teeth, suckling._

"And what would that be...hm?"

"Well, I'd like date."

Naruto cocked his head.

"A date?"

Ino nodded, "Yeah, a date. I want you to take me out, show me a good time, show me how Uzumaki Naruto treats a woman."

Naruto laughed, "If you insist, Ino-chan. Is that all?"

Ino tilted her head, putting a finger to her lips as if thinking.

"Well…I'll tell you the rest if you show me a good enough time, haven't earned it yet, have you now?"

Naruto chuckled again, standing up, stretching as he did.

"I'll be by later tonight then, I hope you're ready."

The blonde girl smiled.

"More than you know, Naruto, oh, and one more thing."

Naruto turned, a questioning look on his face.

"What?"

Ino just smirked, pulling him back down.

"This."

A pair of full, soft, supple lips met his, a hand wrapping around his neck, snaking into his hair. His own hands danced down her sides, tracing her body, running over her skin, touching…

_"…Can you do that…lover boy…?" She kissed him._

* * *

><p>Fuck.<p>

Fuck.

**Fuck.**

God, this, fuck, **he** was driving her **crazy**.

And they hadn't even got through the door yet.

Ino's fingers buried themselves in his blonde hair, gripping the wild locks hard as her body pressed against him, grinding. Her dress was hiked up over her thighs and every time his bare skin touched her the heat deep within the beautiful blonde blossomed into an uncontrollable fire. Her hands traveled down his body, fingers gripped onto his blue shirt, fumbling with the white buttons as her back was slammed roughly into her door.

He was over her, engulfing, covering, and she melted against him. Their lips were locked, tongues fighting for dominance and she could feel him smirk in satisfaction as his hands found their way under her skirt

'Oh. Sweet. Kami.'

His touch was like electricity, sending a million little, tiny, tiny, shocks coursing through her body, making her so fucking excited. Ino bit her lip. She couldn't take it anymore. At this rate she'd be a quivering, wet, mess before they even hit the bed. If they ever got to the bed. They needed to get inside.

Her breath hitched as Naruto's hands slid up her legs, .slowly. She fumbled with her keys, pulling them out of her purse as Naruto suckled on her neck, kisses and bites trailing down her skin.

"S-stop Naruto. Inside. Now."

The door was open and the two, lips once again crashed against each other's, stumbled blindly into Ino's dark apartment. His hands lifted her dress, pulling the blue fabric up around her waist, exposing her tone and taut thighs. His fingers felt like fire as they sprinted up her legs. And now his hands were around her thighs. And then they were under her ass, digging into firm, but soft flesh, gripping it, kneading it. Ino moaned in his mouth, her hands frantically removing the remaining buttons on Naruto's shirt.

Dark blue fabric fluttered to the ground. And Ino couldn't even begin to describe the fire that exploded inside her and the want and lust and desire that filled her as she gazed upon tight, unblemished, sinewy muscle. Her blue eyes could barely pull themselves away in time to see the outline of his member straining against his slacks before she was in the air, her smooth legs wrapping around Naruto's waist.

Her hips bucked against him, making Naruto stumble back with their force. And suddenly Naruto was falling into a loveseat, on his back as the platinum blonde in his lap ran her fingers across his skin.

God this was so fucking hot.

Her lips were against his. Kissing. Nipping. And now her teeth were dragging across his skin, light marks trailing over his neck. Down. Down. Down her lips went, her silky tongue sliding down his chest and his chiseled abs, hovering around the waistband of his pants. His head tilted back and he moaned aloud as her hot breath met his bare skin. Under the confines of his slacks, his hardened member twitched in anticipation.

"Mmm, you want it huh…?"

Her voice was husky, laced with passion and lust and Naruto couldn't even deny it. Her fingers were playing with his belt, slowly, so, so slowly pulling it off. He bucked against her, hardening even more as she ran a finger lightly down his still confined length.

"Oh yeah…you want it don't you Naru-kun?"

The belt was off, tossed haphazardly onto the floor and now Ino's one hand was carefully unbuttoning his pants.

"You want it so…so bad…you're so…**hard** aren't you?"

Naruto looked down with a moan as his member was pulled free, hard flesh pulsing as Ino's long fingers wrapped around him. Her blue eyes were locked on his own, hand slowly running up and down his throbbing rod.

"Tell me."

Naruto's breath hitched as Ino's tongue ghosted over his tip, her eyes never pulling away. Her hand quickened pace, fingers thrusting him up and down in quick, deft motions.

"Tell me you want it."

Her mouth was over it, lips pressing against the rigid cock. She pumped him harder. Faster. One hand reached to caress his balls, fingers gliding over them slowly. So close dammit. So fucking close. It, **she** was driving him crazy.

"Tell me you want me to lick it. And suck it. And run my tongue .it."

Naruto just moaned as her tongue ran across the base of his length, head tilting back once again.

"Yesss da-"

Her hand stopped and his gaze snapped back to her at the loss of touch.

His eyes widened, head throwing back once more, hissing as Ino's mouth engulfed his rock hard flesh in one smooth motion. Hot. Wet. Smooth. Up. Her supple lips were pressed against the head. Naruto's fingers snaked into the blonde's hair. Down. They parted, tongue caressing the underside of his shaft, stiff in the wet confines of her mouth. Oh god. His grip on her hair tightened. Up. Her tongue swirled around him, playing. Down. Her saliva dripped down his flesh. Down. Naruto moaned, more and more of his pulsating cock disappearing into Ino's mouth. Down. The tip touched the back of her throat and Naruto gripped the side of the couch, knuckles white as he let out a low moan of pleasure.

She kept going. And going. And going. And going.

The pressure within him was peaking, building to a crescendo. Up. Ino's mouth pulled off his shaft with a soft pop. Her lips pursed together and as Naruto watched, she gently blew on his now exposed, saliva covered length. Naruto shivered, the feeling hitting him and making his spine tingle. The girl between his legs looked up at him, fingers once again curling around his member.

"Are you…close Naru-kun?"

Her tongue ran over him, silky skin running from the base to the tip in a long, smooth motion. Her hand pumped him while she carefully began to pull her dress off.

"You wanna release huh…?"

Up. Down. Up. Down. Over and over and over. Her lips fell to the base of his rigid flesh again, fingers caressing his balls. Naruto grit his teeth. God he was so close…

"All…over…me…"

Her dress fell to the floor. Naruto's eyes watched its fall. The black bra she had went with it, but Naruto didn't follow that one's descent.

Ino's breasts hung free, round mounds with light pink areolas. Her nipples were hard, creamy skin glistening in the dim light. Naruto gulped at the sight and his cock in Ino's hand throbbed with renewed intensity.

"…right?"

'Oh god.'

She pumped him harder, faster, her eyes never leaving his. He twitched, once, twice.

"I-Ino…I'm gonna come!"

Naruto's fingers gripped the love seat hard. His seed spurted, thick, long coils spraying out onto Ino's breasts. His breath shuddered, shaft twitching, cum leaking from the tip. His release dripping down Ino's firm breasts, trickling slowly down her smooth flesh.

The platinum blonde just smirked, thrusting hand coming to a stop around Naruto's cock. Her fingers unwrapped and she slowly got to her feet in front of the spiky haired boy. Naruto couldn't pull his gaze away from her nearly naked form, eyes roaming over every inch of rich, smooth skin. His gaze just made the desire in Ino burn even more.

"I'm going to go clean up…" she said, fingers hooking under her thong as she turned on her heel. "When I get back, I hope you'll show me that your legendary stamina is good for something else besides training…alright lover boy?"

Naruto could only nod, watching as the blonde walked away, her round, full bottom swaying as she did. Naruto, half hardened, returned to full mast in an instant, thoughts of what she would to him and what he would do to that sexy fucking body when she came back flying through his head. He watched her go, watched her drop her ridiculously small thong at the entrance to her room.

Fuck it. He wasn't going to wait.

He kicked his clothes into a pile, standing as he did. He trailed Ino's footsteps to her bedroom, brushing past her discarded clothing. The sounds of water running came from the bathroom that was joined to the side and Naruto wasted no time.

Naruto's fingers silently pushed the door open, eyes fixing on Ino's luscious, sexy, breathtaking form, running a washcloth over breasts. She turned to him, a bit of surprise on her face.

"Naruto?"

His lips crashed down into hers, pulling her into an electrifying kiss. His arms wrapped around her, pulling the lithe and curvy girl against him, hands running over her naked body, still dripping with a little water.

"Bed." he growled shortly, nipping at her neck.

A few strides from the door, Ino in his arms and then she was on the bed, naked body on display against the red covers. Naruto drank in the view hungrily. Her breasts were firm and perky, heaving slightly as she breathed and her slim stomach was defined, leading to a toned waist, connected to the most jaw dropping legs Naruto had ever laid eyes on.

He was looking as a goddess. A real life goddess.

And he told her so, trailing kisses down her body as she writhed under his touch. One kiss.

"You."

Another kiss. Lick. Bite. His hot breath against her skin. Ino was on fire.

"Are."

Another kiss. His lips ghosting over her skin, suckling on tender flesh. His fingers ran up her inner thighs, fluttering around her womanhood. She squeezed her legs together, the heat building within.

"A."

Another kiss. Her firm breast taken softly in his mouth. She gasped at the warmth and the wetness, fingers burying themselves in his hair as her head tilted back.

"Goddess."

Another kiss. His lips trailed down her stomach and now his hands were wrapped around her legs. He licked, his tongue flicking out, gliding on the outer edge of Ino's folds. The blonde couldn't help the high pitched moan that slipped from her lips. Another kiss around her inner thighs.

"Q-quit teasing me N-Naruto!" she gasped. He didn't stop, tongue playing around her womanhood, licking, teasing.

"Qu-quit licking!" she moaned. "And just fuck me dammit. Fuck me hard."

The blonde simply began to kiss up again; trailing back up her stomach and to her neck, until his long, hard shaft was barely pressing against Ino's soaking wet pussy. The tip was flush against her and Ino tried to force herself upon it, tried to feel his rock hard cock inside her, but Naruto simply pulled back and the blonde let out a groan of disappointment. The fire inside her needed to be put out…Her desire needed to be quenched…It was getting so hard to control herself…

"Pleeaase…" Ino moaned, licking her lips.

Her breath hitched as Naruto entered her in one, long, smooth motion, every inch of his length plunging deep inside Ino's wet, tight folds. She squeezed around him reflexively as he continued slowly, earning a low moan from the blond Adonis. A second. Another. And then Naruto was sheathed fully inside her. She could feel him throbbing, pulsing inside, so, so hard.

He was thrusting, a slow, slow movement as Ino wrapped her long, beautiful legs around him. Bit by bit the blonde girl lost herself in pleasure. Naruto built a rhythm, sliding easily, smoothly, slowly too slowly into her.

"…f..faster…" she moaned.

Gasping. His pace quickened. The sounds of his breathing in her ear, the slow, low 'schlick' as he entered into her over and over and over again. She clenched around him, savoring the feeling of his rigid flesh deep within her.

Her hips rocked against his thrusts as she tried to match his pace, her head tilted back, neck exposed to Naruto's talented, talented lips. Suckling. Kissing. The sounds of their skin smacking together, slick with her growing arousal.

Ino's fingers ran down Naruto's back, nails digging into his skin, her breath hitching as his mouth caught her firm breast, tongue swirling around her swollen nipple.

A high moan. She squeezed and a guttural grunt escaped from his lips. Minutes passed, the two lost in the swirling pleasure and sounds of their frantic love making. Ino tried to think, tried to form coherent thoughts as she stared into his blue eyes that were half closed. But she couldn't. How long had it been? God was he still going….? It was just so much, it just felt sooooogoood and she couldn't help it oh god.

Long thrusts. Her own fluids dripping down her thighs. Her body quivered, heat blossoming as his hard length penetrated further. Rougher. Faster. His hips rammed into her and her eyes rolled back, mind lost in all the pleasure.

Sweat dripped from his forehead, sliding down his face. His free blonde hair was matted to his face and his arms shook as he kept thrusting into the blonde bombshell beneath him. Her breasts shook with each movement of his hips, bouncing up and down. A high pitched moan. Her head was rolling back. She was clenching around him, her already tight and wet womanhood clamping down over his cock. His length came full out, glistening in the dim light, only his tip still buried inside the girl. He thrust back into her, a long, quick motion into her slick pussy.

The sheen of his sweat glinted off his toned body. Through the haze of pleasure and the pressure that was building quickly within her, Ino idly noted that his thrusts were getting quicker. Faster. Harder. More shallow. The entirety of his length sheathing inside her and then back out in a quick moment. Over and over and over. His hips pistoned in and out and Ino couldn't hold it back anymore. He was turning her into a quivering, wet mess, pounding into her relentlessly and it .good.

"N…Naruto…"

Harder. Harder. Harder.

"Na…Naru…Naruto…"

Her body quivered and his breath was short, shallow, harsh gasps ripping from his lips.

"I'm close…Ino…come for me…"

Her fingernails dug into his skin, legs wrapping harder around him. She clenched.

"….o..oh….I wi…will….I am….I'm coming Naruto…I'm coming!"

The pressure inside her was unbearable, pleasure overloading her senses and her body. She shook, moaning high and loud as her orgasm hit, ripping through her body in long pulses, sending her into ecstasy.

"…I…Ino…I'm coming..!"

Naruto thrust once, twice. His kissed her, lips devouring her own as he bottomed out, cock twitching as he released. They both rode out their orgasms, moments passing as the pleasure assaulted them. Seconds. Minutes. Moaning. Gasping.

Finally, after an eternity of bliss, Naruto slumped against his fellow blonde, a grin spread wide across his lips. His eyes were still half closed, eyelids hovering over his blue orbs. Ino's head was tilted back and her breasts heaved as she took in deep breaths.

"…God damn…you sure know what you're doing…"

Naruto smirked.

"…So I take it you enjoyed that…?"

The girl next him scoffed, one sky blue eye cracking open to glance at him, a teasing smile sneaking upon her lips.

"I hope that's not all you've got, lover boy."

The smirk on Naruto's face only widened.

The rest of the night passed in a whirlwind of passion.

* * *

><p>When Ino awoke in the morning, the first thing she felt was soreness. A lazy feeling throughout her whole body that made her slump against the sheets with a sigh.<p>

When Ino awoke in the morning, the first thing she remembered was being bent over the bed and being taken over and over again by a sexy, blonde haired god, his length pulsing inside her.

When Ino awoke in the morning, the first thing she noticed was that she was alone; her own naked body the only occupant in her bed.

When Ino awoke in the morning, the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was a small note lying on her pillow, along with a single, long red rose.

And the first thing Ino did in the morning was read the almost illegible scrawl penned across the paper.

_'Catch me if you can.'_

Ino's loud scream of frustration could be heard for blocks.

As he heard a loud, indignant yell from his perch on a neighboring rooftop, Naruto smiled, letting out a light laugh.

Oh, it'd be fun.

After all, it was all a game and he **never** lost.

* * *

><p>-Fin-<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I brought sexy back here. But the question is…did I overdo it? You tell me. Did you like the ending?<p>

I'd like to thank all my readers for this wonderful ride, it's been a pleasure. Thanks to everyone who favorited, everyone who alerted and everyone who reviewed. You all made my days and continue to make my days when I read your wonderful reviews and get your little alerts in my email. If you have any questions, feel free to PM or leave a question in a review for me to respond to; I'd be glad. For all my NaruxIno fans, there will be more. Trust me. I love this pairing too much to let it go. I know that this story got a little heavy with a crazy Sakura, but this was a test run. I'll fine tune it all and iron it out and when I come back with more…well I hope you love it as much as you loved this.

To those looking out for more of my work, I'll be doing a few more oneshots (as always) and I'd like to get some more NaruxAnko out there, but we'll see. For now, my attention is being occupied by the conundrum that is Team Seven. I've got some new stuff in the works, with a tentative title called "Until We Bleed" and my lovely muses will be helping me all along the way. Thanks to those who reached out to be my Betas, you guys are amazing and a blessing.

So, I'm out, thanks for reading once again! I'll leave you with this though. Take from it what you will.

Foxes: Youth


End file.
